Riptide
by hannalorelancasterwinslet
Summary: Hannalore Lancaster-Winslet gets caught in Dominican Republic's riptide. Dominican RepublicxOC oneshot OOC Dominican Republic


div class="dev-view-deviation" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: relative; z-index: 5; margin: 0px 0px 15px; min-height: 200px; text-align: center; overflow-x: auto; padding: 0px;"  
>div class="journal-wrapper tt-a dwait_stream" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px auto; text-align: left; max-width: 100%; height: auto;" data-gmiclass="DuperbrowseFreeformCustomStream"<br>div class="journal-wrapper2" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
>div id="dev287759956" class="journal journal-green journalcontrol free-literature" style="position: relative; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"<br>div id="devskin" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
>div class="negate-box-margin" style="box-sizing: border-box;"<br>div class="gr-box gr-genericbox" style="margin: 0px; zoom: 1; position: relative; box-sizing: border-box; overflow: hidden; border: 1px solid #bdc8bc; padding: 15px 0px;"  
>div class="gr-top" style="border: 0px; position: relative; z-index: 20; zoom: 1; box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px 0px 10px 20px; margin-top: -2px;"<br>div class="gr" style="box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; position: relative; padding: 0px 0px 0px 10px !important;"  
>div class="metadata" style="box-sizing: border-box;"<br>h2 style="margin: 0px; font-weight: normal; padding-top: 5px; cursor: default; position: relative; top: -2px;"span style="font-size: 12px;""...And that's the reason why creating a giant superhero to watch over the planet is a good idea to stop global warning. Any questions?" Alfred F. Jones, better known by his real name America, declared in his oh-so-familiar yet oh-so-annoying hero voice. Her was know for that. Britain, also known by his human name Arthur, rolled his eyes and the other countries didn't say a word. The idea was to absurd, stupid, and impossible to even question. Not like Alfred would let them even talk anyway, he continued a split-second later. "Good, we're all in agreement!"/span/h2  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div class="gr-body" style="border: 0px; overflow: hidden; word-break: break-word; zoom: 1; position: relative; box-sizing: border-box;"<br>div class="gr" style="box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px;"  
>div class="grf-indent" style="box-sizing: border-box;"<br>div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 15px 15px 37px 33px; margin: 0px auto; z-index: 20; position: relative; word-wrap: break-word; overflow-wrap: break-word;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"br /"No we're not..." Britain mumbled. However America didn't hear /br /"So, new topic, as you know a new country will be joining the meetings now on." America said, stuffing a hamburger in his mouth. All the countries definitely knew this. It will be the first girl country in the world joining them. However there was one tiny problem, they didn't even know her name. Except for Spain, (his human name is Antonio) who claimed to be her /br /"Well, where is she?" Germany (Ludwig) asked, completely uninterested. He chewed on his finger, probably pretending it was his favorite food, /br /"I hope she likes white flags!" Italy (Feliciano) cheered, holding a mini white flag in his hand. Ludwig rested his forehead in his palm. Japan (Kiku), being the mature one, just sighed and looked down at the water glass before him. Soon, the country would burst in and introduce herself. Russia (Ivan) just sat at his place in the table, smiling his usual, mysterious smile and waited /br /A few minutes passed, no one came yet. Britain unwrapped the scones he brought for lunch and started to eat. Everyone shook their heads in disgust. He has no sense of taste, they /br /More time passed and everyone was eating. Alfred, stuffing 5 or 6 or maybe 7 burgers in his mouth. France (Francis) eating raw snails and somehow not vomiting. Germany eating wurst, some kind of sausage. It seemed like the new country joining them will never come. "GERMANY!" Feliciano's girl-like voice shrilled. Everyone covered their ears. Germany almost choked on his food and banged on the table with his fist in /br /"What, Italy?! What could you possibly want?!" He shouted. Italy jumped, yet he told him his /br /"I-I pricked my f-finger with the needle I-I was using to s-sew white flags." He explained, lifting his index finger that was impaled with an old-style needle. Germany rolled his eyes, grabbed the needle and pulled it out of his finger. Italy sniffed. "T-thank you, Germany. C-can you kiss it a-and make it better?"br /br /"Hell no!" And that was the end of that conversation. Then the door clicked open and someone walked in. Everyone turned to the person. It was a girl. The girl had brown hair, brown eyes, and caramel skin. She wore a red, white, and blue dress with a green belt, ruffles, and a green choker. Her smile was sassy, yet sweet. Everyone looked at her in silence. Then the girl spoke /br /"Hi! I'm Republica Dominica! Or Dominican Republic in your language! My human name is Dominique!" She yelled, waving. Spain groaned at her human name. America chuckled and clapped his hand on her /br /"You must be an America fan! That's totally awesome!" The blonde yelled in his usual hero voice. The girl didn't like it. Dominican Republic moved away from his /br /"Excuse me, sir. But these are the colors for my flag. I only trade with America. And you must be him." She said, with a bit of sass in her voice. She wasn't really trying to be sassy, that's just how she talks. And she thought America was kind of cute. Not like she would admit /br /"Yep, I'm America! The hero!" He declared, /br /"Or in other words, America: the dumbass." Arthur taunted, standing up and shaking Dominique's hand. "Hello, I'm Britian. My human name is Arthur." Dominique rolled her eyes. He's defiantly the "gentlemen" type, she /br /"May we just continue the meeting." She said, sitting at her place, which was right next to America' /br /"Yes we may. I have a presentation to show you all." Kiku said, standing up and walking to the front of the room. America sat next to Dominican Republic. She couldn't help but stare at him with complete and utter interest./span/div  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div class="dev-view-about" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: relative; z-index: 1; margin: 0px; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px;"<br>div class="dev-view-about-content" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 5px; padding: 0px 10px;"  
>div class="dev-title-container" style="box-sizing: border-box;"<br>h1 style="margin: 0px; min-width: 250px; width: calc(100% - 60px); position: absolute; left: 0px; top: -3px; padding: 0px 10px 0px 50px; text-overflow: ellipsis; overflow: hidden;"a style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" art/Hetalia-Meeting-The-Dominican-Republic-287759956" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"span style="color: #000000;"Hetalia: Meeting The Dominican Republic/span/asmall style="display: block; margin: -3px 0px 0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="by"by/span span class="username-with-symbol u"a class="u regular username" style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" " data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Daisyfan2/a/span/span/small/h1  
>div  
>div  
>div 


End file.
